The present invention relates to a converter arrangement with an air cooling system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Air-cooled converters are generally known and widely feature an inverter, a DC voltage intermediate circuit capacitor and also a rectifier. A bus system establishes an electrical connection between the three converter elements.
Converter units may be cooled by a fan unit with a DC voltage intermediate circuit capacitor battery and a power module. A mounting frame for a cooling channel is constructed from metal plates, and the capacitor battery and the power module are disposed opposite each other each on a cooling device that can be equipped with components on both sides.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a converter arrangement with improved cooling.